


Абсолютная несовместимость

by Apelcinova



Series: T-фактор [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Totem, M/M, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек живут в мире, где тотем важнее, чем группа крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолютная несовместимость

Доктор Мелисса Маккол до такой степени олицетворяла свой тотем, что даже если бы ее родители, что очевидно, не придерживались ортодоксальных взглядов и назвали ее каким-нибудь нейтральным именем, при заполнении любой официальной анкеты у чиновников не возникало б никакой нужды в излишних уточнениях. Мягкий взгляд, спокойный голос, да и выбранная профессия – мелисса как она есть. И при этом, как и у всех людей с "лекарственными" тотемами, способность пренебрегать чужими личными границами, если того требовали обстоятельства.

\- Стайлз, поверь, я спрашиваю не ради праздного любопытства. Чем вы с Дереком занимались перед тем, как все случилось?

Стайлз чувствовал себя ужом на сковородке.

\- Ну, понимаете, воскресный вечер – такое время, когда явно не до уроков. Обычно люди предпочитают проводить его в компании друзей – кино, кафе и прочие развлечения, - он экспрессивно взмахнул руками, заметив недоверчивое выражение на лице Мелиссы. – Да, наверное, Дерек не выглядит как человек, способный развлекаться, но это только на первый взгляд…

\- У вас был секс?

\- Что?! Нет, конечно, мне как бы еще семнадцать, это противозаконно…

\- Стайлз, - голос Мелиссы был все таким же мягким, но непреклонным. – Мы сейчас обсуждаем не твой возраст – не уходи от ответа. У вас был секс?

\- Смотря что вы вкладываете в понятие "секс", - Стайлз чувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет. – Например, некоторые считают, что если не было проникновения…

\- Стайлз, - терпению Мелиссы можно было только позавидовать, - пойми, если делом займется полиция, тебе в любом случае придется ответить.

Стайлз нервно вздрогнул:

\- Причем тут полиция? – вот еще этого ему не хватало. Папа будет на седьмом небе от счастья, приехав на вызов и обнаружив в списке действующих лиц младшего Стилински.

\- Потому что речь идет фактически о попытке непредумышленного убийства.

\- Я… вы же не всерьез это говорите? Какая еще попытка? Дерек мне нравится… очень нравится!

Мелисса вздохнула:

\- Об этом я тебя и пытаюсь спросить уже на протяжении… - она взглянула на часы, - двадцати минут. Мне повторить свой вопрос?

\- Нет, - Стайлз уставился в матово блестящую в свете галогеновых ламп поверхность письменного стола в кабинете Мелиссы Маккол. – Мы… - Он сглотнул, и сдавшись, быстро сказал: - Дерек мне отсосал.

\- Ты знал, какой у него тотем, когда вы начали встречаться? – продолжила безжалостный допрос Мелисса.

Стайлз молчал, сосредоточенно изучая портившую лакированное дерево неглубокую, но довольно заметную царапину, протянувшуюся на полстола – от середины и чуть ли не до самого края крышки.

\- Стайлз?

\- Я не думал, что это действительно работает, - наконец угрюмо ответил он. – Тысячи людей встречаются и даже не парятся на этот счет. У моей подруги тотем белладонна. А это ведь почти то же, что и мой тотем. Но Лидия крутит любовь уже с четвертым по счету парнем – и ничего. Все живы и здоровы.

\- Возможно, все ее партнеры тоже имеют растительные тотемы? – аккуратно спросила Мелисса.

\- Да если бы! У ее нынешнего интереса тот же тотем, что и у Дерека, - отмел возражение Стайлз.

\- То есть ты все-таки знал его тотем?

Стайлз, поколебавшись, кивнул:

\- Сложно было не угадать, - царапина на крышке стола иррационально раздражала. Что за придурок драл здесь когти – один из этих чокнутых "кошачьих", которые специально отращивают ногти и тратятся на дорогие операции, чтобы придать себе сходство со своим тотемом? Стайлз, не выдержав, провел пальцем вдоль всей полосы и, поняв, что Мелисса ждет более полного ответа, продолжил: - У него глаза зеленые. Как у волка. И взгляд такой… Такой, ну…

Вот прямо такой, что Стайлз, когда его увидел, залип сразу и безвозвратно. И готов был сколько угодно раз выставить себя придурком, только бы Дерек его заметил. И ведь получилось же! В смысле, не придурком себя выставить – хотя и это тоже, чего уж тут скрывать. Но Дерек неожиданно и правда обратил внимание на одноклассника своей младшей сестры. Кто же знал, что все так обернется. Ему и Кора теперь жизни не даст – уж она о тотеме Стайлза вполне себе в курсе.

\- А Дерек знал о твоем тотеме? – прервала Мелисса его размышления.

\- Не знаю, - Стайлз попытался небрежно пожать плечами, но вышло так, как будто у него по спине прошла судорога. – Может, и знал.

\- Но не от тебя, - утвердительно подытожила Мелисса. – Ты поэтому не сказал Дереку свое настоящее имя?

\- Что? Нет! – слова доктора Маккол выставляли его уже совсем каким-то злобным монстром. – Меня все зовут Стайлзом. Еще с младшей школы.

\- Почему?

\- Поверьте, если бы вас звали Вулфсбэйн, вы бы не задавали подобный вопрос, - скривился Стайлз.

\- Может быть, - согласилась Мелисса. – Но имя в честь тотема – хорошая практика, чтобы ни говорили противники этого обычая.

Видимо, доктор Маккол и сама придерживалась ортодоксальных взглядов своих родителей. Впрочем, с ее тотемом это было совсем не сложно.

\- Мою мать звали Летария, но это не остановило отца, когда он в нее влюбился, - Стайлз исподлобья взглянул на Мелиссу, уже автоматически продолжая елозить пальцем по крышке стола. – А у отца тотемом лис, - добавил он для ясности картины.

\- Да, я знаю, - кивнула Мелисса. – И понимаю, что скажу сейчас жестокую вещь, но Стайлз, в конце концов твоя мать умерла, не так ли?

\- Это не то, - упрямо ответил Стайлз Мелиссе, которая только что буквально озвучила давно копившиеся у него подозрения. – Она болела. И вообще, если бы это была несовместимость по тотему, то умер бы отец. Я знаю, я читал статьи по теме.

\- Несовместимость может ударить по обоим, - мягко сказал Мелисса. – В любом случае, уже этот пример должен был тебя насторожить.

Стайлз молчал.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что у вас с Дереком абсолютная несовместимость? – она покачала головой и накрыла своей рукой пальцы Стайлза, удержав его от очередного прослеживания очертаний проклятущей царапины. – Это даже не беладдона и волк – белладонна действительно не рекомендуется, но вполне может пройти. В связке «волк-аконит» без вариантов. Ты убьешь Дерека, если вы продолжите встречаться.

\- Я… - начал было Стайлз, но тут же осекся, быстро-быстро заморгав, чтобы избежать еще большего унижения, чем весь этот разговор.

\- Я понимаю, что это нелегко, - голос Мелиссы был все таким же мягким и успокаивающим, отчего Стайлзу хотелось побиться головой о стол. Может, тогда к царапине добавится еще и вмятина, и тогда стол наконец заменят и он не будет больше никого раздражать. – Но так нужно.

\- Я… - снова начал Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув. – Можно мне увидеться с Дереком? – он отчаянно взглянул на Мелиссу.

\- Не сегодня, - Мелисса покачала головой. – Он сейчас спит. К тому же, там его семья –хочешь встретиться с ними?

Только не в том эмоциональном состоянии, в котором Стайлз был в данный момент. И которое лучше всего описывалось словами "на грани нервного срыва". Впору идти искать какого-нибудь доктора Валериану или Леонуруса, чтобы поплакаться им в плечо. Потому что на мелиссу у него теперь, наверное, будет аллергия.

\- Приходи утром, - внезапно смягчилась доктор Маккол. – Моя смена закончится, но я немного задержусь: вам действительно надо поговорить.

Стайлз молча кивнул, не способный сейчас на большее проявление благодарности. И подумал, что надо будет предупредить по телефону Айзека, чтобы тот отмазал его за опоздание в школу.

\- Но Стайлз, - голос Мелиссы неуловимо стал жестче, - это должен быть разговор о полном разрыве ваших отношений, понимаешь? Мы не будем на этот раз заявлять в полицию о предположительном t-случае намеренного характера и, надеюсь, Хейлы тоже не захотят подобной огласки, но если история повторится, и у меня, и у моих коллег просто не будет другого выхода.

\- Да, я понимаю, - Стайлз встал, поправил задравшуюся футоболку и кивнул Мелиссе: - Спасибо, доктор Маккол. Я могу идти?

\- Иди, - Мелисса тряхнула головой, откидывая назад выбившиеся из пучка тяжелые черные кудри. – Жду тебя завтра в 8-00. Не опаздывай.

Стайлз кивнул, неловко махнул рукой и практически вывалился в больничный коридор, чуть не сбив с ног худенькую и очень юную медсестричку, спешащую куда-то с кипой медкарт в руках. Скомкано извинившись, он добрел до выхода, постоял на пороге, бессмысленно пялясь на суету у только что подъехавшей и все еще мигающей тревожными огнями машины скорой, и медленно пошел по направлению к воротам.

Может, если хорошенько погуглить, то отыщется какое-нибудь решение для этой дурацкой t-проблемы? В конце концов, больница их небольшого провинциального городка отнюдь не передовая современной медицины. Не может быть, чтобы не велось каких-нибудь исследований на эту тему. Просто доктор Маккол о них не знает. Но у Стайлза целая ночь впереди, и он просто гений сетевого поиска. Так что завтра Стайлз уже точно сможет сказать Дереку, что им нужно сделать, чтобы остаться вместе. И они, разумеется, сделают это. И смогут трахнуться нормально, без вызова неотложки – Стайлз поежился, заново переживая события вечера. И вообще – будут счастливы. И к черту тотемы!


End file.
